The Pains of Blind Dates
by ka-ching
Summary: Rika's mom's gone too far this time, she's set Rika up on a blind date. How will the Digimon queen deal with this horror? (ryo/rika) * what's that you say? Chapter 4 is actually up? Well, be nice, it sux. i haven't worked on this for a while...
1. Set Up

Chapter One-Set Up  
  
Rika flipped through her deck of digicards, picking out her most powerful modify cards and setting them in a pile beside her. Lately, fights in the Digital World were getting tougher and tougher as new digimon emerged, and her modify cards were starting to become useless in battles against certain digimon.  
  
I will have to get newer and stronger cards, Rika noted to herself as she put away her deck.  
  
Just then, her mom came bursting into her room. Rika turned around angrily and began to tell her mom off.  
  
"How many times have I told you to knock before entering?" she scolded.  
  
"Oh, Dear," her mother smiled, "I know how important your privacy is, but what I'm about to tell you just can't wait."  
  
"This better be good…" Rika warned.  
  
"Oh it is, Dear," she nodded. "You'll never guess what- "I bet I won't care…" Rika mumbled to herself.- I hooked you up for a blind date."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Rika exclaimed. Did her mother just say that she had hooked her up for a blind date? She had to have heard wrong. It was one thing for her mother to make her dress in stupid dresses and pose in front of a camera, but to set her up for a blind date was completely out of the question.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful?" her mom gave a light giggle.  
  
"Wonderful?" she asked incredulously. "Wonderful? How can this be wonderful? You're sending me on a date with someone I don't even know!"  
  
"But you will know him by the time you're date's finished," her mom's smile faded from her face.  
  
"How could you?" Rika cried. "How could you do this? First you dress me up in stupid dresses. It's okay; I can handle wearing stupid dress. But now, you want me to go on a blind date? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Is it wrong that I want my daughter to act like a girl for once?" she asked, looking rather hurt. "You don't wear makeup, you don't chat on the phone with your girl friends and you don't go out on dates with other boys. What am I suppose to do with you, Rika? Don't you like boys?"  
  
Rika looked sheepishly at the floor. Of course she liked boys. Why wouldn't she? It's just that she hadn't met any boys that she liked lately. Was it her fault that most men were totally clueless to the world around them? Then, Ryo suddenly came into mind for some reason. Why did he just appear in her mind like that? He was like most boys…wasn't he?  
  
Arg! Rika thought in frustration. What is up with me? I do like boys, just not him. Just not him. Just not him!  
  
And with that, she shook the image of Ryo away.  
  
"Of course I like boys, mom," she snapped. "I just haven't found a guy that I really like yet."  
  
"But maybe you'll like this boy?" her mother suggested. "His name is Michael and he's the son of one of the photographers at the studio. He's really quite handsome and-"  
  
"No!" Rika shouted angrily. "Didn't you hear me the first time? I don't want to go on a stupid blind date. I don't care how cute he is, I'm not going."  
  
Rika crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back against to her mother.  
  
"Rika, please…" there was obviously hurt in her mother's voice. "You could try just this once and if you don't like it, I'll never invade in your love life again."  
  
Rika snorted. She new it was just a little lie her mother was using just to get her to do what she wanted. But Rika just couldn't help feeling sorry for her. Even though her mother was never around when she needed her, her mother was now trying to do something nice for her (or what she considered nice).  
  
"Fine, I'll do it," Rika said, making sure to keep the annoyed voice on. She didn't want to sound weak. "I'll only do it for one date. But just remember, I'm doing this to prove you wrong about this blind date thingy. Got it?"  
  
"Oh, Rika, thank you," she heard her mother saying. "Now, we have to do something about that hair of yours and get you a nice dress-"  
  
"No!" Rika spun angrily around to face her mother. "I like my hair the way it is and I don't want to wear a dress. This is who I am, and I'm not going to alter myself just for a boy."  
  
Rika and her mother glared at each other for a while, waiting for the other to give up. But they were both persistent and minutes went by before her mother finally gave up.  
  
"Fine!" she sighed as she turned around to leave. "You do what you want. I'm just glad you've agreed to this."  
  
Yeah, well I only did this to shut you up, Rika thought bitterly to herself as she watched her mother leave.  
  
****  
  
Rika waited nervously for her date to arrive. Her mother wasn't around since she had to go out of town to visit some relatives and had left Rika behind. Typical of her mother to leave her here alone when she was just about to go out for her first date.  
  
"Be careful, Rika," Rika's grandmother smiled as she passed by her granddaughter. "I want you home by nine if it's possible. Okay?"  
  
"The date has to show up first before I can make any promises," Rika replied bitterly.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be here soon," her grandma reassured.  
  
Just on cue, the doorbell rang.  
  
He's here! Rika began to panic in her mind. I can't believe I agreed to this date. Maybe I could fake sick and not go. No, I already promised mom I would go no matter what happened.  
  
Taking in a deep breath and pushing her nervousness aside, Rika walked to the front door and opened it slowly. Her heart stopped short when she saw the boy that stood before her. Her mother was definitely not lying when she said Michael was good looking. He had golden blond hair in a spiky hair do and amazing blue eyes. He wore a red sweatshirt and jeans. It was nice to see him dressed so casually and it made Rika feel better that she hadn't worn a dress. How silly she would have looke it she did.  
  
Those eyes look so…familiar, Rika thought softly to herself. The image of Ryo appeared in her mind again, and Rika quickly shook it away.  
  
"Hi, my name's Michael," the boy greeted her. "You must be Rika."  
  
'Yeah, that's me," she said with a bored tone.  
  
"I'm not really into this blind date stuff, by my dad insisted that I come," he blurted out. He quickly turned to a fine shade of red when he realized what he had just said. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I…just didn't really know what to say."  
  
Well, at least he's not too thrill about this either, Rika thought.  
  
"It's okay," Rika shrugged. "I'm not into dumb blind dates either. I only agreed to go just get my mom off my back. C'mon, let's go already."  
  
Rika shoved past Michael and began to head off into the dark with her date struggling to keep up.  
  
A/N: Okay…this isn't the greatest fic and I'm really trying- I truly am. This is my first digimon fic…so be nice. And just for the record, it's a Rika and Ryo fic. (yeah, I really like that couple.) 


	2. The Scene

A/N: Well, what can I say? It's taken me a long, long time to update. But that's only because I wasn't really in the mood to write. Maybe I should have planned this out more better, cuz I'm just throwing out random ideas and I threw this chapter together in like, fifteen minutes. So, yeah….this chapter really sux and it's really short. And I won't be updating for a while (again) since I got achievement finals coming up. It's important since…I'm in grade nine and all and these count for high school. I already fucked up on my L.A. written exam…wrote about the wrong topic *bangs head against the keyboard*. Yeah…I'm still beating myself up about it. Anyways, on to the story.,,,  
  
Chapter 2: The Scene  
  
As much as Rika hated to admit it, Michael was pretty cool. At least he wasn't just another pretty face in the crowd. He took her to a little ice cream parlor just a little ways off from where she lived, and then dragged her to a club downtown. Apparently, he knew the bouncer at a club, who let them in.  
  
The lights in the club danced around the darkness and the music pounded heavily in the air, making the ground vibrate. Rika looked at the crowds of people dancing on the dance floor then looked back at Michael.  
  
"Cool place," she nodded. "When you first took me to that ice cream parlor, I thought it was going to be a stupid night. But this night club…it's so cool."  
  
"Yeah, I figured you would like it," Michael smirked at he leaned back into his chair. "You seemed like the type of girl who would enjoy being in this type of scene. Head strong and full of life."  
  
Rika gave off a nervous giggle. Michael knew all this about her, and yet, she knew nothing of him. It made her feel odd and uncomfortable.  
  
"So, Michael… how is it that you know the bouncer of the club?" Rika asked.  
  
"What?" Michael shouted. "I can't hear you! You have to speak louder!"  
  
Rika gave off a sigh. Sure, the place was awesome, but the music was just too loud.  
  
"Never mind!" Rika called out. "It's not important."  
  
"Come, dance with me!" Michael called out as he grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.  
  
"No!" Rika shrieked. "I-I can't dance!"  
  
"Sure you can!" Michael smiled as they neared the dance floor.  
  
"No, I can't"  
  
"Then let me show you," he said as he began to move to the beat of the music.  
  
Rika looked helplessly around her. It was useless; she was completely surrounded by dancing bodies twice her size.  
  
"Don't be so tense," Michael laughed. "Just move to the beat. Move the way you want to."  
  
"I want to move AWAY!" Rika snapped.  
  
"Don't be like that," he wrapped his arms around Rika's hips and began to sway her body and slowly, they began to move as one.  
  
I feel so stupid, Rika kept thinking over and over again. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Mike, I've got to go now," she simple said and pushed him slightly away. "It's getting late."  
  
Michael gave her a confused look. "But-"  
  
"Please, could you take me home?" Rika asked.  
  
Michael gave a sigh and took her arm as he led her out of the building. Immediately, Rika felt much better. She could hear a bit better and the unpleasant smells from the club were gone.  
  
"Rika?" she heard a familiar voice greeting her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Oh no, not him… Rika thought poisonously.  
  
"Akiyama, what are you doing here?" she snapped as she turned around.  
  
Her violet eyes met those ever-smiling blue eyes. Ryo gave her a questioning glance and answered her question, "My dad sent me to run some errands for him. Typical… So, why are you here?"  
  
"I'm-I'm…with a friend," Rika replied nervously. She was still embarrassed at the fact that she was on a date.  
  
"Oh, is it this guy?" Ryo asked as he pointed to Michael. Then, he held out his hand to him to introduce himself. "Hey, I'm Ryo."  
  
Michael looked Ryo up and down, examining the boy in front of him. His eyes narrowed and his lip curled in an unpleasant way.  
  
"My name's Michael," he nodded, by didn't accepted the handshake.  
  
Ryo slowly put his hand down, startled at Michael's rudeness.  
  
"Heh heh heh…" Rika laughed nervously. 


	3. Thanks

A/N: Thanx for the review peoples, I never thought people would actually review it. shrugs well, I actually finished this chapter a while ago just before this site crashed, and that was just a miracle cuz I didn't really like the chapter much so the delay let me redo it. And I still don't like it. sigh You probably should take you time with this chapter if you like this story since this might be the last chapter I put up for a while since I'm leaving for a trip soon, that's why it's pretty long. I dunno, I just might be able to put one more chapter up before I leave. Let's hope I can.  
  
Chapter Three-Thanks  
  
"Um.right, I have to get going," Ryo said, trying oh so hard to sound polite and cheerful. "It's pretty late, my dad's going to have a fit if I don't get back soon."  
  
Rika gave a quiet sigh of relief- Ryo always seemed to know how to handle difficult situations.  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Rika," Ryo smiled as he began to walk off into the crowds of people, but before he disappeared within the crowd, he turned around and tossed a small package Rika's way.  
  
"Catch!' he laughed.  
  
Caught completely off guard, Rika fumble to catch the object.  
  
"I have a feeling that will come in handy!" Ryo said. "And c'mon, Rika, at least act a bit more cheerful and not so grumpy all the time."  
  
"I am not grumpy all the time!" Rika protested.  
  
"Sure," Ryo winked and walked off. "Oh, and you and Michael make a cute couple! The same in everyway!"  
  
"We are not a couple!" Rika exclaimed, hoping that Ryo heard her. "And we're not the same!"  
  
Rika turned around and faced Michael. The scowl on Michael's face made Rika feel slightly scared. He look like he was going to explode.  
  
"Ummm.joke?" Rika smiled nervously.  
  
****  
  
The next day.  
  
Rika's mother smiled warmly at her daughter eating breakfast from across the table. Rika continued with her breakfast, trying hard to ignore her mother's stares, but the way those eyes bore into her absolutely bugged her to the point of madness. Unable to take it anymore, Rika ended it with a sudden outburst.  
  
"What!" she exclaimed. Her lavender eyes burned dangerously as she stared right back at her mother. "Why are you watching me like that?"  
  
"Oh, Darling," she simple replied with a wide smile. "You know why! I want to know all about your date with Michael."  
  
Rika gave a snort of disgust and spelled out her point of view of the date in three small words, "It was typical."  
  
"Typical?" he mother said, puzzled. "Typical as in stupid or typical as in."  
  
"-both," Rika snapped.  
  
"Oh." she smiled again. "Well, I guess you wouldn't mind going out with him again, then."  
  
Rika gave a shrug. She really didn't care. After her encounter with Ryo, Michael began acting cold and distant to her all the way back to her home. It bugged her how he just suddenly shut her out, but she felt it was better to just push it aside.  
  
'We were wrong for each other anyways,' she thought bitterly. 'Blind dates never work out, so why should I care?'  
  
"Well, Michael's father called me just a while ago and said his son had a great time with you last night," her mother smiled slyly. "And he also said Michael would like to go out with you again."  
  
"What?" Rika said in surprise. "He wants to go out with me again? But why?"  
  
"Why wouldn't he?" her mother asked curiously.  
  
"Um.long story," Rika said as she remembered the ice-cold gaze Michael gave her.  
  
Rika gave an exhausted sigh as she stepped back into her room. Talking to her mother always wore her out. But remembering where she was heading off that day, she quickly shook off the exhaustion and changed into her normal everyday clothes. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed her digi-vice and her deck of modify cards before leaving the room.  
  
"Bye, Grandma," Rika said as she passed the kitchen. "I won't be back till tonight, so don't worry too much."  
  
"Okay," She heard her say.  
  
Rika hurried down to the park to the place where she was going to meet her friends. "Hey, guys!' Rika greeted. "Are we ready to go to the digital world?"  
  
The tamers acknowledged Rika presence by small hellos and other greetings.  
  
"Ummm.Rika," Takato said nervously as he walked up to her. "I've been thinking. Is it such a good idea?"  
  
"What?" Rika asked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you remember what happened the last time we went back," he continued. "Everything we really weird.the digimon were acting odd and there were some that we've never even seen before.like they just appeared."  
  
"Don't be paranoid," Rika said as she shaked Takato off. "Besides, I promised Renamon I would visit her some time with week."  
  
"Rika, maybe you should listen to him," Henry said. "Don't get me wrong, I would love to go see Terrimon sometime with week, too; but there's something fishy going on in the digital world. We can't just barge in. Maybe we should ask my dad first of some-"  
  
"-where would the fun be in that?" Ryo interrupted as he just walked into the group.  
  
"Hey, Ryo!" Kazu exclaimed joyfully. "What's up, dude!"  
  
Ryo looked at Kazu for a moment, about to say something, but decided not to say anything. It was always the same everytime he a Kazu met. The same greeting, the exact same tone. It got pretty annoying sometimes.  
  
"Hey, Rika, did you open the package I gave you last night?" Ryo asked as he turned Rika's way.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Rika said as she just remember the package. "I mean, no, I didn't open it yet. I think I left it on my bedside table. Why?"  
  
"Maybe you should go get it," Ryo advised. "I might really come in handy when we go to the digital world."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Rika nodded. "I'll go now."  
  
"Wait, I'll come with," Ryo smiled. "I want to see your expression when you open it." Rika simply shrugged and headed back to her house.  
  
"I'll be back soon, guys!" Rika called out as she left.  
  
***  
  
"So, how's Michael?" Ryo asked as Rika and him walked into her home.  
  
"Don't get me started," Rika rolled her eyes. "You ruined the date."  
  
"Excuse me? Date?" Ryo nearly choked, trying hard to suppress his laughter, but Rika saw through it.  
  
"Don't laugh, Akiyama," Rika warn with a dangerous tone. "I was a blind date. My mom set it up."  
  
"Are you planning to out with him again though?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Maybe," Rika shrugged.  
  
Rika led Ryo through her house. She introduced her Grandma to Ryo, who just smiled at the boy by Rika's side and they continued onwards to her room.  
  
Rika quickly found the package that Ryo gave her the other night and began to open it.  
  
"What is it anyways?" she asked.  
  
"You'll find out soon."  
  
Now, filled with this strange sense of curiosity, Rika began to tear the dull brown paper wrapping from the little packet. Inside, she found a small collection of Modify Card for her digimon.  
  
Rika looked at him in disbelief. He made her come back for this? But, then, when she began to look through the cards, her feelings changed again. These were rare.and super powerful cards. That's when she understood.  
  
"I got some for the other tamers," Ryo pointed out. "I spent a lot of time and money picking them out so they matched with each of your digimon."  
  
"Wow." Rika drifted off. "Thanks."  
  
And really, she was thankful, probably one of the best gifts she had gotten for a while, including her the shirt her mother gave her.  
  
"This is pretty cool," Rika smiled as she looked at Ryo. "Thanks again."  
  
Ryo put on this expression that showed that he was proud of what he did and said nothing; accepting the thanks he was given. It wasn't everyday that the cold, adamant Digi-queen showed a sign of human emotion. No, wait, that was mean-she's nicer nowadays.  
  
****  
  
"We're back!" Rika announced happily as she arrived back at the digi-port. "Are we ready to go?"  
  
"Gee.Rika, are you sure it's such a good idea?" Takato asked nervously.  
  
"It's shouldn't be that bad, since Ryo's given you all new modify cards," Rika reasoned.  
  
"But, still, something wrong can always happen," Jeri said.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you what, if anything goes wrong, we turn straight back," Rika said, hoping they would go along with it. "I promise."  
  
"Well." Henry drifted off.  
  
"Co'mon, Henwry," Suzy begged. "I wanna go see Lopmon again."  
  
Unable to say no to his little sister, Henry nodded. "Fine, but if anything goes wrong, we turn back right away."  
  
Rika silently congratulated herself as each of the tamers climbed down into the hope, passing through the digi-port.  
  
A/N.again-Well, incase you're wondering, the other thing Rika's mother was going to say was "typical as in the normal everyday date". And sorry about spellings and stuff like that. I've forgotten how to correctly spell some of the digital items and the right terms. 


	4. Possessed

A/N: Holy crap this chapter was hard to write. Not only because I really suck at writing, but because I could hardly remember anything about Digimon Tamers. It's been so long since I've watched the series. Ooooooo.painful.  
  
Anywayz, I originally wanted to stop writing this story, but I just recently returned to this site and I checked up on my old account and found some new reviews in my for this story. So I thought, "why not?" But what really craps (that's my new word.I'm using it now instead of "suck") is that I deleted all the documents for this story off my computer and I even had chapter four done already. So I had to rewrite it out of sheer memory.  
  
Dunno if I'll be able to update soon since my English teacher has been piling loads of homework every night. Ooooowch.it hurts..  
  
Well, on to the story. Please excuse any errors that you find it here and this chapter may no match up all too well with the last one (like Rika's attitudes towards Ryo). Sorry! XD it's been too long!  
  
Chapter Four: Possessed  
  
"Rika! Watch out!" Ryo's cried out. His voice echoed in her ears as she felt the claws surrounded and held tightly in place. "Rika!"  
  
"Ryo." Rika heard herself respond weakly as she felt her life being drained from her.  
  
"Rika!!"  
  
****  
  
"Uggggggg." Rika groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Her head was pounding like crazy and she could barely think.  
  
She slowly sat up shook her head a little till her vision cleared a little. She found thick tall trees surround her, giving a comforting shade to blanket them from the murderous sun. Around, other digidestined layed on the soft green grass, unconscious as it seemed.  
  
"Damn Digi-Port." Rika muttered her self as she got up.  
  
Just as always, whenever they passed through the digiport, they would wind up in the digital unconscious and never where they want to be.  
  
"Rika?" she heard a deep voice call her from behind. "You alright?"  
  
For a second, Rika jumped at the sound of the voice, but it quickly wore off when she realized who it was.  
  
"I'm just find, Akiyama," she replied haughtily. "Ugh. my head is pounding!"  
  
A bottle of aspirin suddenly appeared in front of her. Rika's slowly followed the hand that was holding the bottle to Ryo's face.  
  
"Here, take this," he smiled as he looked down at her. "You'll feel much better after."  
  
Rika snatched the bottle from his hands and opened the cap to pour some pills into her hand.  
  
"I know what aspirin does, Ryo," Rika said sourly as she swallowed the pills dry.  
  
"Hey, you called me by my first name for once," Ryo pointed out.  
  
Rika felt her cheeks grow warm for a while, but the feeling quickly stopped. "It doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Sure it doesn't," Ryo shrugged as walked away.  
  
Rika shook her head angrily as she watched him leave. When she couldn't seem him anymore, she realized she was still holding the bottle of aspirin. She carefully got to her feet and decided to go after Ryo.  
  
'He did, after all, forget to take back his bottle of aspirin,' Rika reasoned to herself. 'Besides, what the hell's wrong with him? Heading off alone in the Digital World. Does he have a death wish?'  
  
****  
  
"Hey, Cyberdramon," Ryo smiled as he approached his digimon. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
His digimon didn't seem to pay him mind, but Ryo took no notice. He was already used to the way his friend acted.  
  
"Well, we better get to work," Ryo smile faded, replaced with a serious expression. "C'mon boy, you know what to do"  
  
Cyberdramon's head perked up at Ryo's words, and gave a nod. Ryo slowly climbed onto his digimon's back (a/n: can he actually do that? I don't remember!!! Ack!).  
  
"Alright then, let go!" Ryo commanded.  
  
Cyderdramon got up and quickly ran off deep into the forest with Ryo hanging on to his back.  
  
****  
  
Rika hid behind the shadows as she watched Ryo run off again for the second time that day. Where was he running off to now?  
  
'Probably off to play hero again,' Rika thought bitterly. 'I wonder if Renamon's nearby."  
  
Not wanting to be left behind, Rika called out her digimon's name, hoping that she was nearby.  
  
Rika felt her hair sway as a soft breeze blew in her direction. Beside her, a fox-like creature suddenly appeared.  
  
"Yes, Rika?" the digimon asked.  
  
"Renamon." Rika whispered, suddenly realizing how stupid her request would sound. "Ryo's. Ryo's."  
  
"What is it?" Renamon asked, slightly amusing at the sound of her tamer using that boy's name.  
  
'Dammit!' Rika cursed at herself.  
  
Quickly thinking up an excusing for going after Ryo, Rika burst into a fit of rage to try to mask her true intentions.  
  
"That stupid Ryo!" she bitterly said. "He ran off into the forest abandoning the rest of us in the forest! What's wrong with him? He even took something of mine and ran off! That creep!"  
  
"Is that so," Renamon calmly replied. "You want to go after him, don't you?"  
  
"Well yeah!" Rika responded in fake anger.  
  
Renamon nodded, and took Rika into her arms and in a blur, she ran off into the direction that Ryo and Cyberdramon went.  
  
****  
  
Ryo found himself surrounded by a barren wasteland. He look curiously at his digimon.  
  
"Are you sure this is the place?" he asked.  
  
Cyberdramon nodded, and looked away, as if in search for something.  
  
"Someone's coming," Cyberdramon growled.  
  
"Is it them?" Ryo looked off in the direction Cyberdramon was look at.  
  
"Yes and no," was the reply he got.  
  
Ryo squinted his eyes as he looked at the horizon. He saw a yellow figure appeared, coming straight at him at incredible speed.  
  
"Cyberdramon." Ryo said uncertainly. "Get ready."  
  
"Ryo!" he heard a family voice call out from the distance.  
  
The figure in the horizon began to clear and he saw that it was Renamon and Rika heading his way.  
  
"Wait," Ryo commanded his digimon. "It's just Rika."  
  
Cyberdramon began to growl, going into an attack stance.  
  
"No," he simply growled. "They're coming."  
  
"Wha-" Ryo began to ask, but was cut off when the ground began to shake violently under him.  
  
The sand around him began to gather and pool in different locations around him, and they began to rise and take form.  
  
"So, they really are here," Ryo nodded.  
  
About a dozen dinosaur shaped figures of sand surrounded him. Ryo looked around calmly and prepared for battle.  
  
"Go!" he shouted as he pulled out a dagger from him belt.  
  
Immediately, him and his digimon went to work. Ryo went though a series of slash and Cyberdramon send off a couple of Desolation Claws. But as much as fought at the creatures, their attacks just seemed to pass right though them.  
  
"What's going on?" Ryo asked in frustration.  
  
"Diamond Storm!"  
  
Ryo turned to the direction of the voice and found Renamon hovering above them with Rika in her arm.  
  
"Rika!" Ryo cried out. "Get out of here, quick!"  
  
Rika jumped down by Ryo's side. "And let you have all the fun? What's wrong with you?"  
  
Ryo looked at Rika incredulously for a while. He opened his mouth to say something,but decided against it. Instead, he found himself giving her advice.  
  
"Normal attacks don't work against them," Ryo said.  
  
"No prob," Rika nodded. "Nothing that a little digi-evolution can't do, and once that's done, I got a little trick up my sleeve."  
  
Rika pulled out the deck of cards from her pouch attached to her belt. He quickly took the a blue card out from her deck and swiped it though her digivice.  
  
"Digi-evolition!" she shouted as her digivice began to glow and so did her digimon.  
  
Ryo watched carefully from the side. He felt something was wrong, something very wrong. The evolution. Renamon was evolving the wrong way!  
  
"Rika, stop the evolution!" Ryo cried out. "Quickly!"  
  
"Arrrg!" Renamon let out a cry of pain as a pair of black wings sprouted from her back.  
  
"I can't!" Rika said as she desperately pressed the buttons on her digivice, hoping that it would somehow end the evolution.  
  
Rika and Ryo stood helplessly as they witness Renamon's transformation.  
  
A/N: This chapter really, really craps! I haven't work on this story for a very long time and I haven't read any books for a while so I'm really crappy at writing at he moment!!! XD And I'm too tired to proofread this, so please excuse any errors.  
  
Sorry!!! I'll try hard for the next chapter!!!  
  
Oh, this isn't how I really planned the story to go, so I just hope this story doesn't blow up in my face.well more than it already has. Uggg.headache. 


End file.
